


【冬鹰】尖牙怪与毛毛狗

by Carmen_Shing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Between Vampires & Werewolf, Culture Shock, Friendship, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Team as Family, Werewolf/Vampire Relationship, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 又名：阿毛千里一线牵超自然AU，破镜重圆，Bucky全程无出场伪科普，一切胡扯都是为了谈恋爱
Relationships: Clint Barton & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 3





	【冬鹰】尖牙怪与毛毛狗

莉莉丝之子与月下野兽，世代为敌

>>>>>>>>>

\- 克林特·巴顿，金发碧眼帅哥一枚，年芳一百二十……

\- 把年芳这个词去掉！

\- ……今年一百二十岁，有房有车，出身高贵，乃纽约最大吸血鬼宗族……

\- 删！我最讨厌拿这个说事！

\- ……乃默默无名吸血鬼一位，个人卫生整洁……

\- 怎么停了？继续啊？

不好意思，我的错，是我夸张了，划掉这句——个人生活无不良嗜好，幽默风趣，生得儿女双全……

\- 说了很多次，他们不是我生的！

\- Relax，我们都知道你不孕不育。OK——还有两位善解人意、友好热情的吸血鬼血脉……

\- 停停停，不行，好扯啊。

\- 哦巴顿，我正文思泉涌，到底哪里扯了？

\- 这是什么，确定你写的不是征兵广告？

\- 我没把你Cluster的三舅六姨写进去已经不错了，求人帮忙别这么挑剔。

\- 我只是怀疑你的水平。照你写的，我肯定不能在下周六前找到……

\- ……找到假扮男友。还得属狼，不能是随便哪儿来的野鸡。

你好，你没有走错片场，这只是山姆·威尔逊平凡而又不正常的一天。

今夜纽约月光正好，人们肯定会说这将是狼人们肆虐狂奔的时刻，但这其中绝不包括山姆。他和那些没头脑的愣头青不一样，对在林子里裸奔没什么兴趣，反而更愿意早早回家窝在沙发上，捧着煎得刚好的三分熟和牛，打开电视补《神烦警探》。

他的家大得过分，也有可能是才刚搬出族群大宅没多久，有点不习惯一个人。他爱他的兄弟姐妹们，没有冒犯的意思，可谁说狼人就不喜欢拥有一点私人时光呢？

房子太大，有点安静过头，反而什么声音都听得一清二楚，所以在某位不速之客翻进院子、想要冲到客厅阳台时，山姆不知道从哪里冒出来，用装牛扒的托盘狠狠拍在来人的鼻子上，然后抓起对方一只脚踝，把他拖进屋里。

这就是为什么鼻孔塞了两团纸巾的克林特·巴顿，现在会坐在他家地上，臭不要脸地拿走了那块牛扒，开始哼哼唧唧要求山姆把刚写的杰作重改。

如果你要问神盾或者纽约其他居民，他们可能会说吸血鬼不屑于跟狼人来往。山姆非常希望克林特也能把这话听进去，这样自己或许就能有一点清净。

\- 我还是觉得这个主意很烂。你真以为自己随便找个狼人，跟你玩一晚上过家家，你家族长跟弗瑞就会放过他们的和平大计？

\- 那！绝对不是！和平大计！没有和平大计！是需要牺牲我的贞操的！

\- 你体谅体谅弗瑞，鉴于最近西海岸的种族仇视大战，大家也只是希望少点屁事。

\- 而你觉得我跟狼人族群联姻，能防止东海岸的种族仇视大战？

\- 可能，或许？这得看你。

\- 是吗？那我的建议是——让吸血鬼和狼人打起来吧！

山姆皱了皱鼻子，没有把原本要脱口而出的话说出来：我非常怀疑这是你的真实想法。

\- 他们只是想给你找个伴侣，况且你贞操早就没了，有啥大不了。

\- 大不了你妹！他们给我找的是巴基•巴恩斯！

\- Oh. Nice.

\- 不！一点也不nice！你知道什么是nice吗？这个牛扒才叫nice！

接着山姆看见克林特突然停下，用一种难以置信的眼神盯着盘子里的牛扒，然后又嘟嘟囔囔地继续啃，仿佛在震惊居然会有如此美味存在。你看这就是吸血鬼的通病，除了恶心巴拉的血，就难以参透世界其他美食的奥义。这下他又庆幸当初在山谷里咬他脖子的不是个长獠牙混蛋，而是只毛茸茸贱人。

没错，山姆·威尔逊不是天生的狼人，更和Pack里的韦德·威尔逊没有一点血缘关系。确切来说，他原本只是个鲁莽又无知、孤身一人跑到深山远足的大学狗，在露营地中“大奖”后，才久经辗转来到这儿，成了纽约第一狼人族群的成员。而那已经是二十年前的事，偶尔回看旧照，他也不再对自己根本没老的脸大惊小怪。

克林特跟他的经历差不多，只不过被咬之前他已经快死了，躺在夜晚的巷子里咕噜噜流血，肚子里还有两颗子弹。如果他那位天天抱电脑睡觉的宅男室友，没在最后一刻突然出现，咕噜噜地喝光他的血，这世上早就没克林特·巴顿了。

无论是哪种都很丧，真的，山姆相信克林特以前就是个混混，好学生父母很讨厌的那种。因为现在的克林特还是这个样子，邋遢颓废，行走的灾难；唯一不同的是，他现在拥有永生不死的时间，能一直颓下去，还有整个Cluster给他撑腰。

其实也不赖，直到Cluster要求克林特是时候报答这么多年的收留。

\- “克林特，你也老大不小了”，他说。“我压力好大的，你体谅一下”，他说。“巴基也没那么糟，你就闭上眼当作被狗咬，之后你去打狂犬疫苗我出钱”，他说。

\- ……你拿狗跟我们作比较那句，我就当没听到。

\- 他说他说他说，什么都是他说……我说拒绝的时候，他有听进去吗？去他妈的托尼·斯塔克！

\- 那你说拒绝了吗？

\- 没有！去他妈的认祖归宗！

他跟克林特做了好久的朋友，可到现在山姆也没搞懂认祖归宗的运作方式。你看，吸血鬼们看重的是辈分，是血统；即使是最强大的吸血鬼，也必须忠诚于自己的创造者。而狼人世界可不一样，他们只用力量说话。如果头狼的权威受到挑战，那他就得接受决斗；成王败寇，狼群只为强者臣服。

所以当克林特问要如何才能摆脱这场荒唐戏，山姆一开始建议是——用他的原话说——“把安东尼·斯塔克踹下台”。然后克林特就用那种特别夸张的、“你脑子没坏吧”的眼神瞪他，搞得山姆真的开始怀疑自己的智商，怎么能允许克林特踏进自己家门。

\- 明白了吧，这就是我们狼人跟你们的不同。确切来说，是太多不同。

\- 怎么说？

\- Well, we share a bond. Not Blood.

\- 你当自己莎士比亚写诗？跟我说大白话！

\- ……简单来说，就是在狼人族群，只看成员之间的纽带，而不是血统。我们接纳每一头流浪的孤狼，不论出身，不论过去，只在乎彼此的联结。我们没有血缘关系，却亲如手足，生死与共。如果你想得到族群的忠诚，那就得努力争取，而不是只凭血统决定一切。

\- 我们没有让血统决定一切！

\- 哦？那你是要告诉我，你以后会将自己的伴侣摆在Cluster之上？

\- 艹你，山姆！你知道我讨厌聊这个！

\- 没错，所以我才说你想找狼人假扮男友的主意很烂。三观都不合，怎么假装谈恋爱、骗过你的创造者和神盾的黑乌鸦？

\- 但你能搞定的，对不对？靠你出色的征婚广告撰写技术，帮我找到一个三观很合的狼人假男友？因为我们是BFF？

\- 别给自己贴金，我帮你只是因为你说会把布鲁克林那栋公寓楼给我。

\- 我没忘！你这吝啬的小气狼人！

克林特早就把盘子里的肉吃光了，在得到山姆的保证后，依然没有动身离开的意思，而是把自己缩成一团，继续靠着沙发哼哼唧唧。山姆最讨厌这个话痨吸血鬼欲言又止，就像每回占着茅坑不拉屎的索尔，以为族群其他人不知道他躲在厕所里是在给洛基打电话。厕所资源短缺，这也是为什么山姆坚持要搬出族群大宅的原因之一。

不过有一说一，山姆认识克林特很久了。没错，他是个吸血鬼，他的速度很快，力量惊人，手里有弓箭可能比獠牙更可怕。他是名勇士，但也是个邋遢糊涂蛋，闺蜜多过基友，尤其爱插科打诨和冷笑话，但不擅长很多事，比如说谎。

\- 快滚，现在已经半夜1点了。你家里不是还有小朋友要照顾？

\- 皮特罗和旺达不是小朋友！也不需要我照顾！

\- 我的错，那请问亲爱的客户还有其他要求吗？

\- 嗯——也没什么，就是吃太饱了，想坐坐——

\- 正好，快挪起你的肥屁股去散步。

\- 外面又冷又黑，有点危险。

\- 你是个吸血鬼。

\- 就只是一个小小，小小的……

\- 快说！

\- ……你能不能别把这事告诉——

\- 我不会告诉巴基的，放心。可不像你这老大叔，我还没活够呢。

实际上山姆就是个奔五的老大叔，但在这个乱七八糟的世界，他确实算年轻，更别提抗衰老基因让他至今仍顶着这张小鲜肉的脸。然而面对现实吧，狼人不是不会老，只是老得特别慢；但克林特不一样，吸血鬼完全冻龄在他们被转化的那一刻。

一想到巴顿那张老脸在布鲁克林街头晃了一百多年，山姆便忍不住同情起纽约居民来。白天的时候，那张脸藏在墨镜和紫色兜帽卫衣下，缩进超级大伞的阴影里，抱怨披萨店的老板又偷工减料，仿佛那玩意儿真能填饱吸血鬼的肚子。到了晚上，还是同样的墨镜和紫色卫衣，只不过会露出乱糟糟的黄色头发，大无畏站在灯光下，像是有多了不起。

更了不起的是，这个场景会出现在他狼人Pack的酒吧里。唯一的吸血鬼点了跟在场所有狼人一样的啤酒，兴致勃勃地尝试自己新想的笑话；吧台后的巴基会用那种非常恶心肉麻的眼神看他，似乎眼前的是什么世界名画。

对的，了不起。很了不起，就连分手也惨烈到足以载入史册。谁能想到八年后，罗杰斯酒吧的世界名画，会变成——巴基揪住克林特的衣领，把他扯下吧台扔到酒吧另一头，而克林特完全显形，黑眼睛长獠牙，跟那些低俗恐怖片里的三流妆容一模一样。

所以山姆才说，吸血鬼跟狼人三观不合，怎么谈恋爱？

当然，如果这真的能成，那托尼•斯塔克早就和史蒂夫结婚，吸血鬼Cluster跟狼人Pack合二为一，也不会有山姆现在要管的破事。

\- 不过你得做好心理准备，等巴基发现你为了不跟他在一起，甚至去找假男友，他肯定气炸。

\- 气你居然敢帮他的前男友？

\- 难道不是气你找其他狼人？

\- 为啥？他又不在乎。

\- 呃，我严重怀疑。

\- 拜托，都结束五年了，我们现在一碰面就吵架，有什么好说的。

\- 那你也不在乎了？

\- 当然，世界如此美好，我干嘛还留恋过去？我只是不想你难做。

这下克林特终于舍得站起来了，只是一不小心没站稳，破洞牛仔裤露出的膝盖狠狠剐蹭到桌子，看着就怪疼的，但吸血鬼可不会留下什么瘀伤。所以他只是咒骂了一句，就拍拍衣服若无其事地拉开客厅的窗户，显然没有从正门离开的打算。

山姆突然又想起自己还是高中生的时候，女孩子们总疯狂迷恋荧屏里《暮光之城》式的吸血鬼，英俊优雅，风度翩翩。而此时此刻有个名副其实的吸血鬼，正费力地往他后院的围墙外翻，半个屁股卡在墙头，实在是非常不美观。真的，狗血爱情小说得负责，它们让现实毁了山姆对这个神秘种族的印象。

当然，字太多的书绝对不是山姆的菜，而应该属于史蒂夫那种文学狂热者的领域。山姆有不擅长的，也有擅长的：他不擅长做阅读理解，倒是应用写作完成得不赖。小广告他或许还写得上手，但帮吸血鬼找个狼人假扮男友是真的不太可。

不过，生活就在于挑战。越不行的事，他就越想做。更何况事成之后还有报酬。

倒也有点像克林特。很像。

克林特擅长很多事，比如伤透巴基的心；他也不擅长很多事，比如说谎。而且越不行的事，他就越要做。

或许这就是山姆会和这个颓废吸血鬼做朋友的原因。

>>>>>>>>>>

\- 如果我先付钱，怎么才能保证你会好好完成工作，而不是卷款逃走？

\- 很简单，老兄，你得信任我。

\- 信任？如果你没法证明自己的忠诚，要我怎么信任你。

\- 哟，才第一天见面的长牙怪，跟我谈什么忠诚？想要我的忠心，你得先争取我的信任。

\- 怎么争取？

\- 这东西是相互的。你信任我，我才会信任你。

\- ……就连我那么一根筋都明白，这是个死循环。

\- 错了。有信任才有忠诚，狼人世界就是这么运作的。

\- 可我是吸血鬼。

\- 看来我们工作理念不合，也不需要再浪费时间了。拜了您嘞。

吊儿郎当的狼人风一样地来，风一样地去。只留下咖啡店里一个用额头撞桌子的克林特，还有身后假装在玩手机、实际上在暗中观察的山姆。

以上对话应该被录入《Culture Shock：狼人与吸血鬼》十大经典章节之一，考虑到每次神盾主办的超自然种族内阁会议，总会由这个世纪难题展开一场场激烈骂战。

弗瑞让他们互相信任，然后托尼首先跳出来要求狼人们效忠，因为显然，这是血族们的“千年族训”。接着史蒂夫坚决回击，强调想得到狼人的忠诚，吸血鬼们得先证明自己值得信任；然后托尼会反问怎么证明，换来史蒂夫冷笑表示“信任是相互的”。接着争论又回到原点，你来我往，不分上下；直到弗瑞失去耐心，拍桌子让他们闭嘴，最后散会。

看，就连山姆这样只陪史蒂夫赴会几次的人，都已经能把全场流程倒背如流。因为四个小时的会议无外乎就三步：弗瑞说请发表意见➡托尼和史蒂夫争论➡弗瑞让他们闭嘴，如此循环反复，看谁的耐性最先被耗光。

完全一模一样。刚刚那已经是山姆找的第十个应聘者，毫无例外地在跟克林特交流后直言拒绝，每次都结束在同个话题——信任与忠诚，孰先孰后。每一次。

他真希望克林特要找的是个人类，由此一来只关乎钱，其他三观问题迎刃而解。

克林特本来在灌第四大杯咖啡，如此嗜咖啡因如命，以至于山姆不止一次怀疑他到底是不是吸血鬼。克林特家的小崽子就在这儿做兼职，几秒钟前鬼鬼祟祟地把一个超大带盖不透明咖啡杯怼到克林特手里，啥也没说就转身去隔壁桌招呼客人。接着巴顿就在山姆眼皮底下，把两根吸管怼进嘴里，窸窸窣窣地狂饮面前不同杯子里的玩意儿。

对的，山姆用的词是“玩意儿”，因为他有百分之八十的把握肯定，那神秘的超大咖啡杯里装着的是某种暗红色“饮料”。

\- 那是什么？VIP客人的特殊点单？

\- 医院直达，O型口味。来一口？

\- 皮特罗就这么直接从厨房给你端来了？

\- Yep！

\- 而你居然还把它跟咖啡混在一起喝？

\- Yep!

\- 你可真恶心。

\- 我还留着你前两个月狼化啃野鸡的照片，别逼我。

\- 巴顿你，丧心病狂。皮特罗……孝顺孩子。

\- 孝顺个屁！他期中考试直接就没去，我还得被叫去学校接受家长谈话！

怪不得皮特罗把“血腥拿铁”端上来时惶诚惶恐，原来是心虚又吃亏。估计这也是他为啥明明住在斯塔克大厦、却还出来打工的原因——逃避无聊的大学作业，还有瞎操心的创造者/监护人。

皮特罗•马克西莫夫成为吸血鬼时才十八岁，他的孪生妹妹旺达则更早。山姆也只是听闻，没有亲眼目睹，但人人都说克林特在七月的某天夜里，带着两个新生吸血鬼走进斯塔克大厦，滴下来的血把大堂的巨贵地毯全毁了。而在那之前，他已经失踪了大半年，没人知道他去了哪儿。

后来山姆才知道，克林特的闺蜜团也是，更别提当时快急疯的巴基。只不过被臭名昭著的九头蛇抓去做实验、关了大半年才逃出来，这样的经历对一个一百多岁的吸血鬼来说堪称耻辱。为了维护自己在Cluster中本不高大的形象，克林特一度声称自己是踏上了“寻找自我”的孤独朝圣之旅。

朝着朝着就朝回了两个吸血鬼血脉？当然没人相信他的扯淡。

至于私底下，他倒没少吹嘘自己如何英勇救出两位同样被囚的小朋友，如何在皮特罗濒死之际把他转化、救他一命。克林特讲故事的时候绘声绘色，甚至手脚并用的现场演绎，好满足自己戏精本精的表演欲。

\- 或许问题在你。我们一直没找到合适人选的原因。

\- 在我？我他妈做错什么了？

\- 你可以别总跟我们的应聘者对着干？别再死磕什么先要忠诚，服个软怎么了。

\- 没门，这是原则问题。你不能让斯塔克宗族的吸血鬼放弃底线。

\- 你之前不还偷了别人家门外的披萨外卖？我看底线也不咋地。

\- 山姆，你还想要我那栋公寓楼吗？

\- ……看来问题出在目前的应聘者身上，素质都不太行，心胸狭隘目光短浅直男癌，要不得要不得。我决定换个思路。

\- 什么思路？

\- 从我身边的资源挖掘一下，因为像我这么宽宏公正的人，肯定是物以类聚。其实回头草也没那么……

\- 不准去找他！！

几个人类尖叫着跑出去了，山姆猜那可能是第一次来纽约的游客。店里大部分人只是淡定地投来责备的目光，看得克林特怪不好意思，一边把獠牙收回去一边嘿嘿地笑。

\- 我连名字都还没说……

\- 我还会不知道你指的是谁？闭嘴！

\- 你们这群多疑的吸血鬼……我才不会去找巴基好吗，否则我花这么大力气为了什么？给点信任ok？

\- 看情况。你还认识哪些狼人？

克林特的语气就好像山姆是什么社交能力为零的大呆鹅，实际上山姆人缘相当好，认识不少朋友。

只不过全是同族群的兄弟姐妹。

因为无论平时他怎么调侃克林特，都不能改变狼人Pack超级排外的事实。如果山姆需要一个可以信任的人，让他来帮忙搞定克林特的破事，那绝对是Pack里的成员没跑了。

和克林特的Cluster不同，他们的Pack并不靠血缘维系的。山姆的伙伴是他自己选择的家人，是能够完全依靠的手足。他们永远互相帮助，如果山姆遇到了个名为“克林特•巴顿”的大难题，他的家人肯定乐意帮忙。

而族群对头狼的忠诚建立在彼此的羁绊和信任之上；如果阿尔法不让狼群放心依靠，那他离下台也就不远了。

可史蒂夫•罗杰斯是个奇人；他并不完美，但也足够接近。他正直，勇敢，公正，拥有一名阿尔法应该有的宝贵品质——果断，坚毅，领袖风范，同时又有一颗细腻温柔的灵魂。他爱他的族群，爱族群的每个人，又热爱族群外的每个生命，并愿为之奋战到底。他赢得了整片东海岸狼群的尊重。所以在他的Pack，信任永远占第一位。

而吸血鬼崇拜血统，崇拜血统衍生出的阶级制度，效忠成了一切的保证。山姆爱史蒂夫，就像爱自己的家人；克林特也是这样爱着托尼和皮特罗，但又比狼人更复杂。因为吸血鬼无法孕育生命，但却能通过转化人类从而拥有自己的血脉。克林特和托尼，克林特和皮特罗，是挚友、兄弟、父子，如同三位一体，三灵合一；放在人类社会，真她妈怪，但在超自然世界，却该死的正常。

你能轻易对自己的父亲说“不”吗？

就算过了二十年，山姆也偶尔会有些怀念没那么复杂的平凡人生活。

\- 那如果……你对皮特罗或者旺达说“我命令你”，他们也是没法违抗的吧？

\- 对滴，这就是认祖归宗。

\- AKA托尼•斯塔克每回开会都要嚷嚷的血脉忠诚和绝对信任？

\- Yep！

\- 太扯了，那假设真的找到人假扮你男友，可只要斯塔克一个命令，你还不是得乖乖服从？

\- 理论上讲没错，但托尼才不会那么对我。我们可是一家人。

\- 是啊，一家人还帮你把人生大事解决了。祝你幸福。

\- 下次你再变狼，我会让你接飞盘，然后把视频发给你所有联系人。

\- 你真是烂人，巴顿。烂吸血鬼。

\- 那也是世界上最可爱的烂吸血鬼。那接下来你打算怎么做？

\- 收集情报，调查寻找适合这破差事的狼人。你考虑考虑加点钱？否则没人愿意。

\- 嗯……那栋公寓楼其中一间前三个月水电全免还不够？？

\- 那栋公寓楼不是给我了吗？这么想亏的还是我？

\- 哎呀那我们之后再慢慢讨论，重要的是得先把人找到……

\- 不，这才是最应该确定的。

\- 你就不能给我点信任吗，毛毛狗？

\- 我才不会跟吸血鬼争论这个问题。还有，别那么叫我！

\- 那……阿毛？？

山姆和克林特已经做了很久的朋友，虽然比起他们的寿命，时间似乎也没那么长。

刚开始认识的时候，他们也难免因为“信任&忠诚”互不看顺眼；神奇的是共同经历过不少破事，再加上巴基的原因，他和克林特倒成了朋友。甚至在克林特跟巴基分手后，山姆也没有断绝跟吸血鬼来往，只不过有时夹在两名好友的中间，实在左右为难。

斯塔克的Cluster和他听闻的可怕传说不一样，这群城市吸血鬼始终坚持不乱取人类性命的原则，以冰箱里的血袋为生。他们有一套严格的规矩和纪律，违反的成员往往受到重罚，付出被驱逐甚至生命的代价。这点倒是跟罗杰斯的Pack不谋而合。可能因为这个，他们才能和神盾联盟，成为东海岸的守卫者。

不过，做朋友跟找伴侣可绝对不同，有些差异朋友间能容忍，但如果上升到感情纠葛，那可就一点也不好玩。除非是索尔和洛基他们俩，一个愿打一个愿挨；当然还要感谢狼人自愈因子，否则论洛基捅肾的频率，索尔不仅是吃不消，甚至早就命丧九泉。

\- 你觉得韦德怎么样？他不是四处扬言说自己是你粉丝俱乐部的？

\- 拒绝，他就是个痴汉，还是彼得•帕克的头号痴汉！

\- 索尔估计也挺喜欢你？

\- 不，他的真爱是洛基。让他们相爱相杀吧，求求别把我扯进去。

\- 那我们Pack还有...... 

\- Ewwww山姆，你忘了你在我心中也很重要吗～

\- ……两天之内我一定会给你找到个假男友，得到我的公寓楼，接下来二十年再不相见。

\- 我们走着瞧～皮特罗！再来杯特制“咖啡”，打包带走！

>>>>>>>>>>>>

山姆不知道西海岸是怎么回事，反正纽约这边，吸血鬼跟狼人平时的小打小闹，无外乎就是什么“扑克之王克林特让索尔和特查拉倾家荡产”、“罗杰斯掰手腕惜败卡罗尔•丹佛”，再或者“今天的浩克也是暴狼一只，打游戏时把帕克的手柄捏烂”，诸如此类。小打小闹，不值一提。

没错，Cluster和Pack的确水火不容，但关系其实又奇怪的和谐，也有与神盾结盟的功劳。因此，山姆才会觉得，弗瑞想要他们联姻的主意很奇怪，尤其斯塔克和史蒂夫还同意。

可能主要原因是克林特和巴基。

\- 你们当初为什么分手？

\- 山姆，我让你过来说说进展，不是做心理咨询的。

\- 如果我不知道你跟巴基的矛盾是啥，怎么给你找合适的新男友。

\- 我没有要找新男友，只是……

\- 假的而已，blablablah，我知道。回答我的问题，你为什么宁愿做这种事也不想跟巴基一起？

\- 他恨我。

\- 他不恨你。没错，生你的气，但他绝对不恨你。

\- ……

\- 克林特，你就算缩进棺材里装睡也逃避不了我的问题。

\- 我才不睡在棺材。

\- 那你在里面干什……EXM？你为什么躲在里面吃披萨？？

\- 皮特罗他们会把披萨抢光的，不能被发现！

\- 我还以为你们会分享食物？你懂的，有乐同享，有血共饮？

\- 但披萨不行！

\- 你和巴基分手是因为，他抢你的披萨？

\- 什么？

\- 还是他不肯给你吃他的披萨？

\- 当然不是！我们一起吃！你说得他好像个标记一切东西的自大混球。

\- 因为他就是个标记一切的自大混球。狼人都是群超强占有欲的自大混球。

\- 嘿嘿，也包括你？

\- 没错，包括我。所以你就侥幸吃了我的牛扒，我没跟你绝交吧。

\- 哦～山姆，我是你的BFF吗？真感动！

山姆的头又开始痛了，因为克林特总是能把原来的话题歪到其他地方去。但山姆可不会就这么放过他，有些事情就是需要搞明白。因为他不仅克林特的朋友，更是巴基的朋友。

但克林特又开始叽叽歪歪，好像完全没听到山姆的再次发问——

\- 你们分手是因为巴基的狼人占有欲吗？

\- 你这么八卦是成了狼人后这样还是天生的？

\- 我也可以取消咱们交易的，仔细想想你的公寓楼好像也不怎么值钱。

\- 不！别！这么不厚道吧？！

\- 你和巴基也可以凑合再试试，这回有联姻buff，总不会像上次那样因为立场不同吵架。

\- 这个能凑合的吗？你们狼人不是很重视伴侣的吗？

\- 都什么年代了，21世纪的狼人也是可以离婚的。

\- 你这样不行啊，对自己alpha的命令过于随便了！

\- 说得对，按史蒂夫的意思，我应该把你打包送给巴基，而不是给你出馊主意。

\- 你给我等等！我和巴基分手只是因为三观不合适啊！吸血鬼和狼人真的不适合在一起。

\- 举个例子。

\- 这几天我们讨论的的还不够？我们之间的确差太多了。

\- 比如？

他瞪着山姆，好像对方是个超级无敌大混蛋。然后放下啃到一半的披萨，憋屈的表情显然在思考怎么打发对方。

\- 比如……就比如……为什么你们的Alpha一定要给自己的好兄弟找个吸血鬼做伴侣？难道Pack都不考虑后代延续问题嘛？

\- Pack是靠联结延续的，不是血脉。我们当然会有孩子，不管是否有血缘。

\- 可我们不一样！Cluster看重血脉，因为那是天然的纽带，无条件的忠诚和信任。

\- 呵……所以你在纪念日放巴基鸽子、却和皮特罗待了一晚上，就因为你和你的后代有天然的“纽带”？

\- 别把我的血脉扯进来，那时他们刚被转化，需要创造者的帮助！

\- 把脖子给你的小崽子咬，也他妈是你的帮助之一？

\- 新生吸血鬼饮用创造者的血，是完成转化的常规流程！

\- 哦，明白了。常规流程还包括像饥渴青少年一样，硬了在床上互蹭？

克林特脸都白了，一时间想不到反驳，只是山姆也明白自己的确夸大了事实。他当然知道吸血鬼进食时的样子，混杂了欲望往往引起他们怪物的本能。是生理反应，是条件反射，但创造者和血脉之间的感情又比这复杂，狼人可没法理解。

他们知道，但没法理解。

只有巴基理解，或者试着理解。反正就山姆所知，巴基那时候原谅了克林特，因为克林特的坦诚，因为彼此都清楚克林特的心真正属于谁。

不过或许，拥有克林特的一直是他的Cluster，而不是哪个在午夜酒吧邂逅的狼人。

\- 我只希望巴基……我希望他能拥有与血脉的联系，世上最纯粹的……爱。

\- 狗屎，你才应该是他最纯粹的爱。

\- 可我只不过是个废柴尖牙怪，离开Cluster就什么也干不成，我不配……

\- 巴顿，如果你再多说一句什么“你不配”的屁话，我发誓我会立刻狼化，在这里帮活生生咬死！

\- 山姆……哦你在乎我！我是你的BFF！

山姆•威尔逊当然在乎克林特，就如同他在乎巴基、史蒂夫、索尔、布鲁斯，以及其他所有Pack的成员。因为在某种程度上，克林特也是他的Pack，他的兄弟，就算他是个废柴尖牙怪。没有什么配不配的。

当你遇到一个挚友，不需要血缘，不需要Cluster或是Pack的联系，你也会明白你们之间拥有的，是无条件信任和忠诚。

这用在真爱身上也是一样的。山姆真希望斯塔克当初转化克林特时能把自大分点给他，好让他能意识到自己确实配得上幸福。

看来山姆还需要给娜塔莎打个电话，拜托她一拳揍醒克林特。但他没敢，因为跳杀人芭蕾的罗曼诺夫小姐是世界上最可怕的吸血鬼。虽然她也是克林特的BFF。

\- 你记得我们之前说的吗，忠诚VS信任？终极大难题？

\- 当然，你说要想得到狼人的忠诚，先要赢得他们的信任。

\- 巴基信任你，这是你争取来的，因为他认为你是个值得信任的人……吸血鬼。所以别再说那样的话，好像巴基的想法和感觉一点也不重要。

\- 我们有太多不一样……

\- 也有很多共同点。

\- 比如？

\- 你们都看《狗狗警探》，爱吃披萨，一半的时间都泡在射击馆，总是搞天台BBQ，还是族群的烦人鬼。

\- 而且都特别喜欢叫你“阿毛”。

\- ……我当做没听见。大家身为超自然野兽，你就不能学学巴基，别想这么多，直接跟着感觉走？

\- 什么感觉？

\- 假如巴基现在就现在你面前，你第一感觉是做什么？

\- ……跟他道歉。说对不起，对不起我像个混蛋一样。

\- 还有？

\- 拜托不要恨我，我很想你……

\- 还有？

\- ……我希望……我们还是朋友。

这一次，山姆完完全全把嘴里的酒给喷出来。那可是上回索尔送他的高级货，死贵死贵了。有些人就是脑子不开窍，学不会，怎么暗示都get不到，不见棺材不落泪！

克林特眼睛瞪得老大，完全不明白为什么自己被山姆喷了一脸酒。

\- 有没有搞错，克林特？你现在难道还想找假男友？

\- 当然不，已经没这个必要了。

\- 没这个必要，因为……

\- 因为我可以跟巴基道歉，像文明人一样坐下来谈一谈，然后一起说服托尼跟史蒂夫，还是能做回好朋友。

\- What？

\- 友谊会将我们的Cluster和Pack拉得更近，他们的和平大计也就能达到了！

\- 克林特……

\- 谢谢你这几天的帮忙，山姆，但我不在需要了。意味着，我不会把公寓楼给你的。

绝了，真是绝了。我牺牲了我的和牛、我的金钱和时间，还有我的绞尽脑汁，最后连公寓楼也没拿到，就为了这个？山姆后悔了，就算不敢给娜塔莎打电话，也可以带个浩克来，把克林特揍出点理智。

然而，还是可以做最后的尝试。山姆•威尔逊绝不轻易认输。

\- ……O……K……但在你去找巴基之前，给你个建议。请穿上你的紫色卫衣和最破烂的牛仔裤去。

\- 为什么？你们狼人难道还有秘密穿衣规则？

\- 这能让你的道歉显得更……真诚一些。

\- 真的假的……

\- 你还想不想和巴基握手言和了。

呵呵，那只是因为巴基初次遇见克林特那天，对方穿的就是这一身，而巴基爱死那牛仔裤下克林特的屁股。你问山姆是怎么知道的？因为他被迫听巴基叽里呱啦地重复这事念叨了整整一个星期。

真的，没开玩笑，整整一周。山姆当时只想割了自己耳朵，然后把脑子里的画面给抠掉。现在也想。

他只希望这次克林特去道歉，能让巴基自怨自艾的脑袋消停一会儿，搞明白单纯吵架是没办法帮助他和前男友复合的。

然后山姆看着克林特跑出去，完全把放在棺材里的披萨抛到脑后。他看了看那油滋滋的包装盒，还有克林特家到处乱扔的杂物，又有点搞不懂巴基之前是怎么忍受下来的。

Well，可能这就是他说的，无条件的爱。

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

克林特再一次翻进山姆家院子、敲响他的阳台门，已经是他们上回对话的四天后了。

山姆才刚把和牛放到烤盘上，扭头就瞧见一张扭曲的脸贴在玻璃上，目露凶光、笑里藏刀地盯着滋滋作响的牛扒。

他确定这家伙是故意的了，话说还会有哪个吸血鬼会和狼人抢肉吃？

\- 我几天没收到你消息了，克林特，你为什么这么高兴？

\- 因为生活如此美好，夜晚如此迷人？

\- 迷人，都迷到我家来了。你为什么笑得这么贱？到底有何贵干？

\- 我是来正式向你取消委托的，我已经和巴基见面了。

\- 然后呢？你道歉了？重新做回朋友了？

\- 都不对，但也差不多。

\- 你什么意思？

山姆早就料到了，从史蒂夫毫无晚宴的信息，以及克林特愚蠢的笑容就能猜到。

他当然没错过克林特身上熟悉的味道，就好像对方在某人的床上待了一天。

\- 我本来是想要去道歉的，但却跟巴基打起来了。打着打着……

\- 就打到床上了？？

\- 然后我还是道歉了，真的，我就是个混蛋。但是巴基，哦我的巴克……我真他妈爱他。

\- 你们又复合了？

\- 事实证明，我跟他也没多大不同。

同样是一旦深爱，就难以割舍。 

他终于不像前几天那么苍白了，看上去甚至比这几年都要充满活力。眼神闪耀着快乐，嘴里还会情不自禁地吹起口哨，又变回那个烦死人的肉麻恋爱模式。

当然，他平时也已经够烦死人的。

\- 所以……不用再找假男友去应付弗瑞的相亲要求了？

\- 废话，真当我是白痴，不知道他们是故意安排的？哼，当然聪明如我，肯定先下手为强了。

\- 那他们也真是煞费苦心。

\- 抱歉让他们的助攻大计落空，或许是时候想想怎么撮合托尼跟史蒂夫一起，这才比较重要。

\- 那我没有补偿的吗？好歹帮你出了这么多主意。

\- 哦山姆，虽然你没有像说好的那样帮我找到假男友，但我还是很感谢你滴～

\- 你的公寓楼呢？？真不给了？？

\- 不给了，真抱歉让你失望了嘿嘿嘿。

没等山姆开口回答，克林特已经从阳台外挤进来，直接跑到厨房，目不转睛地凝视烤盘上的肉，同时开始洗劫旁边的冰箱。

看巴顿那得意洋洋的模样，真以为自己占了便宜、白蹭别人一顿，还意外重回真爱怀抱，欧气得不行。

哦，行吧，说得好像山姆真的没有在计划这个一样。

>>>>>>>>>>>

莉莉丝之子与月下野兽，世代为敌

也有例外

（END）


End file.
